<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teléfono roto by Anissina8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839903">Teléfono roto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anissina8/pseuds/Anissina8'>Anissina8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>stony - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anissina8/pseuds/Anissina8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿ Y si un teléfono roto fuera lo único que te queda de aquel a quien amaste? ¿Lo repararías? ¿O repararías tu orgullo el cual lo dejo ir?<br/>¿Podrías arreglarlo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Consecuencias </strong>
</p><p>Los restos de un teléfono antiguo descansan sobre una mesa mientras su dueño Anthony Stark lo observa detenidamente.</p><p>La batalla contra Thanos tuvo un inmenso coste para el mundo pero los que peor parados salieron fueron ellos: los Vengadores. No solo perdieron camaradas los cuales no pudieron recuperar sino que los pocos supervivientes quedaron marcados por unas huellas las cuales nadie podrá borrar. Aquellos que recuperaron la vida se sintieron orgullosos de haber salvado el planeta pero Stark no, ya que sentía que le faltaba algo: su corazón.</p><p>Porque su corazón fue herido de muerte por Thanos y yacía a solo unas manzanas en una cama de hospital observando el horizonte con sus ojos color cielo y viendo como su vida se marchitaba sin remedio al igual que los pétalos de una flor antes de morir.</p><p>Él era esa persona, su corazón, su teléfono roto el cual no podía ni se atrevía a reparar...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers fue el que peor parado salió de aquella guerra pues por mucho suero que poseyera seguía siendo un humano el cual usaba un mero escudo como defensa</p><p>Tony no sabía que hacer, su orgullo le había salido demasiado caro. La civil war fue una diferencia de puntos de vista la cual se magnificó por el hecho de que ambos eran héroes. Él sabe que erró , que Steve también lo hizo, sabe que debería perdonarlo sin embargo esta sentado en su oficina sin atreverse al darle el último adiós al Supersoldado que le robó  corazón desde pequeño.</p><p>-Tony- la dulce voz de Virginia penetra en la oficina llenando la estancia de una calidez inusitada. Cómo respuesta él levanta la vista de los restos del teléfono dejándole ver a su secretaria las huellas que está situación le había dejado.</p><p>-¿Que ocurre Pepper? Creí que ya habían acabado mis deberes por hoy. Ya sé que no podéis vivir sin mi pero mi belleza necesita descansar. Esto no se cuida solo ¿sabes?- la voz de Tony aún a pesar del intento de que saliera sarcástica e irónica solo consigue sonar apagada y triste. Un burdo reflejo de lo que Tony fue pero jamás volverá a ser.</p><p>-Ocurre que quiero romper nuestro compromiso- la tranquilidad y firmeza de Pepper sorprenden  un devastado Tony. Él sabe que en estos meses no fue el mejor compañero pero no esperaba tal resolución de la que alguna vez quiso como mujer.</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres?- la máscara de Tony cae y el temor a ser abandonado se reafirma en sus ojos cuyo brillo lleva permanecido apagado desde la civil war.</p><p>-Claro que te quiero Tony pero no es a mí a quien tú quieres- Pepper intenta hacer ver al millonario su error para que por fin pueda tener la oportunidad de ser feliz la cual tanto merece sea con un Supersoldado o con ella. Porque sí, Pepper lo sabía todo desde hacía tiempo.</p><p>-Te quiero Pepper y quiero esto- Tony no comprendía la situación porque si lo quería ¿Por que quería romper el compromiso?</p><p>-No, no me quieres de esa forma y lo sabes. Por culpa de tu orgullo vas a perder a quien más amas sin darle la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Tony, Steve ha sufrido un infarto, los médicos dicen que le quedan unas horas de vida- unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron del rostro de Pepper al ver la cara angustiada de Tony después de la noticia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sin esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>" No, no puede estar muriéndose. Él es un Supersoldado que sobrevivió setenta años en el hielo. No, no puede"</em>
</p><p>Sus piernas flaquearon, sus lágrimas brotaron y el único pensamiento en la cabeza del millonario era:</p><p>
  <em>"Tengo que verle"</em>
</p><p>No sabe cómo cogió el coche, ni a la velocidad que fue, solo recuerda a Steve, su rostro, su sonrisa, incluso su mueca enfadada mientras se precipita por la entrada del hospital y busca el número de la habitación en la cual nunca pudo (más bien se atrevió a) entrar.</p><p>Fuera están los Vengadores, lo que queda de ellos, en un silencio absoluto solo roto por el movimiento de las enfermeras que entran y salen de esa dichosa habitación.</p><p>-¿Cómo está?-pregunta Tony y al ver las caras de sus compañeros sabe que la respuesta no le gustará.</p><p>-Ha tenido un infarto Tony, su cuerpo se está volviendo débil. El suero en su sangre no reacciona y nadie sabe cómo hacerlo. Si al menos tuviéramos la fórmula podríamos inyectarle un poco, lo justo para que reaccionara pero no tenemos manera de replicarlo y a este ritmo no durará. Los médicos le han dado unas horas de vida puesto que las heridas internas no se pueden operar sin matarlo. Su cuerpo no soportaría la operación Tony , se muere- la voz de Bruce se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un suspiro. A su lado Natasha apretaba los puños a fin de contener las lágrimas que llevaban amenazando desde el comienzo del internamiento de Steve.</p><p>-Quiero verlo- Tony alzó la mirada en busca de la de Bruce el cual asintió. Sabía lo que ocurría con su amigo y no le reprochaba no haber visitado al capitán antes pues quizá está sería su última oportunidad de decir la verdad.</p><p>La habitación estaba plagada de flores con cientos de cartas que pedían la recuperación del capitán América. En otro momento hubiera competido con él por el amor de los fans pero Tony sabía que no habría ese otro momento nunca más.</p><p>Steve dormía plácidamente en la camilla ajeno a lo que ocurría fuera de allí. Los signos de la guerra era aún visibles en él ( al igual que Tony, el cual tenía parte del cuerpo cubierta de vendajes). A pesar de ello el capitán de veía más fuerte que nunca, determinado a luchar por su vida.</p><p>Unas placas pendían de su cuello, Tony las identificó como aquellas que se usaban en la guerra para reconocer los cuerpos, toda una reliquia digna de museo. <br/>Mientras jugueteaba con ellas no se dio cuenta de cómo unos ojos azules se abrieron y lo escrutaban con admiración y amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desenredando posturas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tony-la voz rasposa del capitán lo sobresaltó y asustado soltó las placas para mirar un ramo de flores que se encontraba en la mesita como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.</p><p>-Quería ver cómo estabas. El teléfono se rompió así que no me quedo de otra- Tony no deseaba decirle que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Su egoísmo le impedía pensar que moriría.</p><p>"<em>No podía morir, no"</em></p><p><em>-</em> Me alegro de verte por última vez y saber que te encuentras bien. Quería pedirte perdón por todo el daño hecho. No actúe bien al ocultarte lo de tus padres, merecías saberlo de mi boca. Siento haber tenido diferencias contigo. Te deseo felicidad al lado de Pepper- a ese punto Tony no pudo ocultar las lágrimas odiandose por no haber llamado, por haber roto el teléfono porque ya nada importaban las razones de la pelea pues hacía tiempo que lo había perdonado. Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo los había llevado hasta ahí pero por una vez lo tiraría , lo mandaría lejos y le diría todo al capitán , su capitán.</p><p>-¿ Por qué hablas como si fueras a morir? Te estás curando bien y pronto saldrás de aquí. Hace tiempo que te perdone. Siento haber peleado contigo en vez de escuchar tus razones- Tony intentaba sonreír para darle a entender que todo estaba bien pero la cálida sonrisa del capitán lo descolocó.</p><p>-Se que me estoy muriendo, Bruce me lo dijo. Además el escucharte disculparte me lo confirma. Sé que de no ser así no hubieras venido. Al menos antes de morir he podido haberte visto con ello me doy por satisfecho- Tony no se lo creía, iba a matar a Bruce por esto. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho las dos palabras que le dijo el capitán.</p><p>-No Steve, tu no te estás muriendo. Voy a buscar los documentos de Howard y replicar el suero- estaba decidido, salvaría a su capitán pasara lo que pasara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confesiones y despedidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tony, tú y yo sabemos que no debes hacer eso. Sabes lo peligroso que es. Intentarán conseguirlo, replicarlo. No debes. Ya es mi hora. He vivido demasiado tiempo, no tengo miedo , estoy preparado. Solo quería que supieras que te amo. Para mí nunca fuiste un amigo. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí. Bucky es mi hermano y tu el hombre al que amo. Odio haberte hecho daño, cada noche tengo pesadillas con ese momento. Nunca debi haberme dejado llevar pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo y que siempre estaré velando por ti. Gracias por haber venido- Tony lloraba abrazado al capitán. Tanto tiempo perdido, tantos malentendidos y sentían lo mismo , todo para que el destino se lo fuera a arrebatar.</p><p>-Steve yo también te amo. Desde que era pequeño te admiraba, quería ser como tú. Cuando fui creciendo eso se convirtió en algo más. A la muerte de mis padres te culpe porque estaba solo aún cuando no te lo merecías pero al verte esos sentimientos florecieron como si siempre hubieran estado allí pero yo me encargaba de echarles tierra para ocultarlos. Me metía contigo para conseguir tu atención-Tony agarraba su mano con temor a que al soltarlo este se desvaneciera como en un sueño.</p><p>-Confeso que yo también te reñía tanto y discutía contigo para obtener tu atención. Hice de todo para olvidarte, incluso bese a Sharon pero no sentí nada. Solo pensaba en ti-Steve acariciaba su espalda suavemente intentando aprovechar cada instante de cercanía que el millonario le brindaba.</p><p>-Así que besaste a Sharon ¿Eh?- Tony se había enfadado, tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos para que esa rubia de bote se aprovechará de él.</p><p>Lo tomo por los hombros y lo besó con todo su amor. Steve era un poco torpe, se notaba su poca experiencia pero para el millonario fue el mejor beso de su vida porque había sido con Steve.</p><p>-Si besar a Sharon hace que me beses así casa vez no me importaría volver a hacerlo- Tony arqueó una ceja y Steve río.</p><p>El resto del diablo pasaron bromeando, hablando y besándose de vez en cuando. Incluso el resto de los Vengadores estuvieron con ellos jugando al Parchís. Por una tarde todos olvidaron los ocurrido, sus diferencias, incluso la inminente muerte de Steve. Todos menos él claro que notaba como su cuerpo se debilitaba pero mantenía su máscara solo para estar un poco más al lado de Tony hasta que... sucedió</p><p>Ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir y comenzó a toser sangre. Sabía que era el final. Los vengadores corrieron para buscar a los médicos mientras Tony lo observaba con horror.</p><p>-Ya es hora- fue lo único que  dijo y después de darle un último beso susurrándole te amo se desplomó sobre la camilla</p><p>¿Fin?<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reparado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El teléfono roto alude a la falta de comunicación que llevó a la civil war. Su relación es un símil de ese teléfono, roto por no haber sido usado a tiempo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscuridad y frío es lo único que sentía Steve después de su muerte.</p><p>El recuerdo de los ojos llorosos de Tony lo atormentaba sin parar hasta que vio una luz.</p><p>Comenzó a seguirla.</p><p>Y allí estaba Tony junto con el resto de los Vengadores sonriendo con la mano extendida hacia él. Justo cuando iba a tomarla abrió los ojos.</p><p>Estaba en una habitación con su brazo conectado a una intravenosa y un peluche de Iron Man a su lado. Sonrió sabiendo que era la manera de Tony de decirle que no estaba muerto y que él lo había salvado.</p><p>Se incorporó y observo de nuevo la estancia. La cama era enorme y el armario parecía otra habitación. Había otra puerta que Steve supuso era el baño pero lo que más le sorprendió eran los dos cuadros que Tony tenía colgados.</p><p>Uno era de Tony y él el día de su cumpleaños (prácticamente le arrastro hasta conseguir esa foto) y el otro de los Vengadores después de Ultron, todos unidos y felices.</p><p>Un golpe lo sobresaltó y se encontró a Tony sonriendole. La sonrisa más genuina que había visto en la cara del genio alguna vez.</p><p>-¿Sabías que soy un genio? Repare el teléfono roto y mi corazón- se acercó depositando el teléfono en la mesita y un beso en la boca de Steve.</p><p>-No solo reparaste eso mi amor. Reparaste mi vida y mi corazón- Tony le dedicó la sonrisa más grande alguna vez vista y se acurrucó en el pecho de su capitán.</p><p>Y sí, tenían cosas de que hablar pero nada de eso importaba porque solo uno puede reparar el corazón del otro.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Extra: Salvando a mi amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Tony:</p><p>Cuando vi a Steve cerrar los ojos por un momento perdí la esperanza.</p><p>Se iba, lejos, a un lugar al que yo jamás podría llegar. El cielo. Porque yo cuando muera estoy segura de que iré al infierno. Después de todo es lo que merezco.</p><p>Por eso hice lo único que podría hacer, salvarle (secuestrarle)</p><p>Llamé a mi armadura y antes de que las enfermeras entrar lo desconecté llevándolo rápidamente a mí torre.</p><p>Allí lo deposite en una cama que había en mi taller mientras me devanaba los sesos por impedir que sus signos vitales siguieran cayendo.</p><p>-Señor , si esto sigue así perderemos al capitán- Viernes como siempre tan inoportuna.</p><p>-¡Lo sé! Maldita sea ¿Que quieres que haga? Replicar el suero lleva su tiempo, algo de lo cual no dispongo- mi mente era un caos, no conseguía encontrar una salida a esta encrucijada.</p><p>-Le sugiero que lo criogenice al igual que hicieron con el sargento Barnes en Wakanda. Eso le mantendrá estable y con vida un tiempo estimado de 72 horas antes de que sufra una hemorragia interna la cual no se podría detener porque como sabes su cuerpo no soportaría la operación- por un momento dudé. Se bien que Steve sufrió sabiéndose congelado 70 años pero está vez era por una buena causa...</p><p>Su vida y la mía dicho sea de paso</p><p>-Hazlo. Yo buscare como replicar este maldito suero- espérame Steve sin falta te salvare y tendremos un buen fondue de reconciliación.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Día 1: Diario de un pasado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Tony</p><p>Me encontraba entre montones de viejos archivos, buscando algo que mi padre hubiera dejado de la creación del suero, sin embargo, nada. Tan solo había algunas notas del proceso de reclutamiento y como se desarrolló la maquinaria pero del suero en sí, nada.</p><p>-Maldito seas Howard , ni muerto me lo pones fácil. Viernes hazme otro cafe- llevaba 5 horas revisando en la antigua mansión familiar ( sí, instale a Viernes aquí por si ocurría algo como esto. Soy un genio lo se)</p><p>- Enseguida señor pero si me permite un consejo creo que debería contestar al teléfono. Es la duodécima vez que ignora a la señorita Potts y...</p><p>-No voy a contestar Viernes. Pepper puede esperar, Steve no. Tengo que salvarlo ¿ No lo entiendes?</p><p>En ese momento un tornado de cabellos rubios irrumpe en la habitación y se sitúa en el marco de la puerta observándome tenebrosamente.</p><p>- Stark ¿ Que has hecho con Steve? - la voz de Nat ( la cual ha cogido las malas manías del capi por cierto) suena realmente fría tanto que por un momento temo por mi vida.</p><p>-Salvarlo, o al menos es lo que planeo hacer así que ahora vete- le señalo la puerta ( sobre la que sigue apoyada Stark eres todo un genio, crack) en vano. Se porque ha venido y no se irá sin verlo. Muchas veces sospeche que la relación de ambos sobrepasaba la amistad y eso me dio celos.</p><p>-Secuestrarlo del hospital no era la mejor opción Tony. Ahora todos te buscan. No pagarán hasta dar con él. Sigue siendo el Capitán América aunque muchos no lo quieran admitir, es un héroe- Nat suspiro y su tono de torno más suave.</p><p>-Era la única que tenía. En mí torre aguantará en tiempo suficiente para...-me obligue a parar. Sabía que estaba pisando en tierras farragosas cuando el ceño de Nat se frunció.</p><p>- ¿Para que?- Nat se irguio y adopto postura defensiva. Creo que piensa que tendrá que sonsacarle la información a golpes. Tanto tiempo como espía la afecta. Necesita vacaciones.</p><p>-Para replicar el suero. Se que es una locura pero mi padre fue el que estuvo con Erskine y estoy seguro de que tiene la fórmula por algún lado. Ayúdame, Nat- le suplico y aquí juego mi última carta. Si esto no funciona, nada lo hará.</p><p>-¿ Que te dijo Steve de esto?- y...ahí se va mi última oportunidad. Adiós vida , yo te aprecie pero su muero al menos que sea peleando por el amor de mi vida ¿No?</p><p>- Que no debo, que es peligroso , que ya es su hora y que está preparado pero me da igual que él lo esté, yo no. No lo voy a dejar ir. Menos ahora que dijo que me ama- Nat abre los ojos sorprendida pero luego se relaja y me mira con una firmeza tan fuerte que veo mi batalla acabada.</p><p>-Te ayudaré. Creo que ambos se merecen un final feliz pero a cambio te pido que cuando le des a Steve el suero destruyas todo. Jamás debe caer en malas manos- espera espera...¿me ayudara? ¿Debo bailar la conga?</p><p>-Lo haré, borraré todo pero ayúdame- no me importa nada de eso mientras Steve vuelva.</p><p>Nat asiente y comienza a rastrear la casa en busca de documentos que me puedan servir.</p><p>Nos pasamos el día entre papeles de financiaciones lícitas fiduciarias, notas informativas de la compra de inmuebles en forma de inmovilizado material, cartas que enviaron a Howard hace tiempo ( algunas de Steve, las cuales ya he guardado) pero de la investigación del suero, nada. Entonces Nat aparece con un libro antiguo.</p><p>-Creo que deberías ver esto. Es el diario de Howard Stark.</p><p>Si declaración me sobrecoge y tomo el libro como si dentro tuviera una bomba. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>¡Es ilegible! No sabía que mi padre tuviera tan mala letra porque los años no tenían nada que ver, el libro estaba perfectamente conservado. Solo podía leer algunos fragmentos:</p><p>"Le prometí a Erskine que me llevaría el secreto a la tumba y así lo haré pero antes ¿Por qué no tomar un poco más?"</p><p>
  <em>"He escondido la única probeta original que puede salvar tras el incidente. Al final no he podido replicarlo y mi gran amigo ha muerto con la fórmula. A cambio hemos creado algo increíble. Estoy seguro de que Erskine está orgulloso con lo que Steve representará. Un milagro único"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Lo sabia! Después de tacharlo como un ma experimento y obligarlo a vender bonos ha hecho lo que debía hacer. Salvo a un escuadrón entero él solo con un escudo de pacotilla (yo le ayude jaja) Tal vez es hora de que le haga uno de verdad"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Es imparable. Cambiara el curso de la guerra, estoy seguro"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Estos días me siento raro cuando hablo con Steve. No se, serán cosas mías"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha desaparecido. Hundió un avión para salvarnos, con él dentro. Es un verdadero héroe, es, porque no ha muerto, está vivo, lo encontraré. Después de todo él es mi más grandiosa creación, la única que verdaderamente es por la paz"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maria es una gran mujer, hermosa y fuerte. Me ha conquistado, será mi mujer"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te sigo buscando, Steve"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha nacido mi hijo, Anthony Edward Stark. Es hermoso y estoy seguro de que será muy inteligente como su padre. Pronto podrás conocerlo, Steve"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cada vez se me hace más difícil. Pasa el tiempo y voy perdiendo la esperanza. Mi hijo ha crecido escuchando tus hazañas. Eres su héroe, se disfraza de ti. Quiero conocerte. Aparece, Steve"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hoy Anthony ha ganado un concurso de ciencias. Se ha decepcionado porque no fui pero recibí una alerta. Habían encontrado restos de tu nave, Steve. Probablemente me reñirias por haberte antepuesto a mi propio hijo pero cuando te encuentre estoy seguro de que Anthony dejará de odiarme y por fin seré un verdadero padre para él. Aunque nunca lo diga siempre estoy pendiente de él y muy orgulloso de sus logros pero jamás me perdonaría no salvarte. No te mereces el abandono"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te encontraré aunque muera en el intento"</em>
</p><p>El resto era ilegible. Lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos. Mi padre me había querido y se había preocupado por mí a su manera. Entiendo que buscara a Steve con tanto ahínco después de todo el de verdad estaba vivo. Estoy seguro de que yo también lo hubiera hecho y ese "sentimiento raro" me confirma que tal vez Howard sentía algo más que amistad por mí padre. Por esa parte me alegro que no lo encontrara , el el mío. Y al menos sabía que el suero aún existía. Esa probeta era mi última opción.</p><p>Con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrado al diario de su padre Tony se durmió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Día 2: Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Tony:</p><p>Un gran dolor me despertó. Me había dormido en la mesa del estudio de mi padre abrazado a su diario.</p><p>-Cada día me estoy volviendo más sentimental. Supongo que lo sexy no quita lo viejo- porque vamos no importa la edad estoy como un queso. Riquísimo</p><p>-Buenos días Stark parece que el diario te entretuvo bastante porque por si no lo recuerdas nos quedan dos días para salvar a Steve así que ¿encontraste algo útil?- Natasha como siempre tan amable. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que había comenzada está vida pero creo que antes muero a que me lo diga.</p><p>-Pues para tu información, sí. Desgraciadamente la fórmula se la llevó Erskine a su muerte ,mi padre intento replicarla pero falló. Aunque si que logró salvar una probeta con la sustancia original. El problema es que no pone donde la escondio- realmente estábamos perdidos. Mi padre siempre era muy celoso con sus cosas y si lo había escondido con mucho ahínco (como me temía) no la encontraríamos a tiempo.</p><p>-Y cómo puedo decidir no tienes ni la más mínima idea de dónde puede estar ¿Me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza. Ya me había costado encontrar el diario de Howard (N/T: Mentiroso fue NAT 😑) como para encontrar algo tan valioso. Podría estar hasta en un váter de la mansión quien sabe.</p><p>-Lo suponía. Esto no podremos hacerlo solos, necesitamos al resto- ah no no no no no y no, yo me niego. Esa panda de brutos me matar a si se enteran de lo que le he hecho al capi.</p><p>- Nat no, querrás explicaciones, no hay tiempo- vida, diosito en el que no creo ayúdame y te prometo que te construyo la iglesia más grande del mundo.</p><p>-Eso suponía que dirias por eso los llamé mientras dormías. Están en la sala esperando esas explicaciones- gracias por nada vida y dios construyete esa iglesia solo.</p><p>Nat se separa del marco y me agarra del brazo arrastrándome hasta la sala. Ahí están todos en un incómodo silencio roto por nuestra llegada. Entonces sus expresiones cambian drásticamente al verme, pasan de preocupación a enfado. UPS</p><p>-¡¿Que has hecho Stark?!-gritan todos a la vez y no puedo hacer más que taparme los oídos mientras rezo porque mi belleza se mantenga a salvo después de esta charla/batalla campal.</p><p>Varias explicaciones, gritos, objetos voladores, rayos, flechas, balas y muchas cosas tontas después llegaron a la conclusión de que había que buscar esa dichosa probeta.</p><p>-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar ,Tony?- la voz de  Bruce suena rota, tal vez por el esfuerzo de no transformarse en Hulk. Todavía se notan algunas venas verdes que nuestra "charla" le había provocado.</p><p>-Si lo supiera ya hubiera comenzado a buscar pero como veis aquí estoy soportandoos así que nope no se donde esta-resoplo hastiado. De verdad que eran duros de mollera ¿Tal vez se cayeron de la cuna al nacer? Fijo. Cómo sea no quiero tener que explicar esto por séptima vez.</p><p>-A ver chicos vamos a dividirnos las tareas. Tony encárgate de rebuscar en los archivos antiguos a ver si ves alguna anomalía, Bruce ve a los laboratorios tal vez algún empleado que lleve muchos años y haya conocido a Howard sepa algo, Sam busca con Rhodey en los archivos gubernamentales y me da igual que sea un delito hacedlo, Clint usa tus contactos y Thor...solo haz algo. Yo buscare aquí y alla- Natasha mantuvo la mirada firme justo como hacía Steve cuando se encargaba de enseñarnos la táctica a (no) seguir. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi maltratado corazón. Cómo lo extrañaba. Estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos...</p><p>Al grito de vengadores unidos nos dividimos para cumplir lo acordado. Cómo en los viejos tiempos. Steve era nuestro punto de anclaje, el que nos mantenía unidos. Por él volvíamos a ser un equipo con un mismo objetivo. Sin él éramos una panda de desarrapados, extraños en este mundo, solitarios,sin fin en la vida. Junto a él renacíamos como grupo, como personas. Tal vez lo que necesitábamos  después de la civil war era eso, una excusa que nos hiciera volver a confiar los unos en los otros.</p><p>Pase horas y horas revisando archivos de nuevo pero como la vez anterior nada. Simplemente parecía que se llevó el secreto a la tumba al igual que Erskine. Suspiro pesadamente mientras observo la foto que Howard había enmarcado. Recordaba que de niño pasaba horas mirándola en secreto. Era una foto de mi padre con Steve, ambos sonriendo como buenos amigos. Yo en aquella época o admiraba como héroe y como hombre. Quién diría que después de tantas peleas lograría lo que soñé desde que era un adolescente hormonal: el amor de ese hombre.</p><p>Me levanto tranquilamente sin quitar la vista de la foto y sin darme cuenta mis dedos rozan el escudo de capitán el cual emite un brillo azulado.</p><p>Sorprendido los retiro y entonces un temblor sacude la casa. Este cesa en unos segundos. Me acerco a la ventana y lo que veo me deja helado.</p><p>En el patio ha aparecidos una estrella enorme donde antes estaba la fuente y en conjunto con el rosal que lo rodeaba, rojas en el primer anillo y en el segundo azules parece el escudo del capitán América.</p><p>Ahí había algo importante que tenía que ver con Steve más claro imposible. Solo le faltaba el cartel con luces de neón. ¿No podías haber sido más discreto Howard? Claro que no, marca Stark.</p><p>Llamé a los Vengadores mientras me encamina al patio. Cuando llegue ya estaban todos esperándome. Son rápidos solo en estos momentos y cuando hay comida también.</p><p>-¿Que es?- pregunta Clint. Este que se cree ¿que soy un genio que lo sabe todo? Pues genio sí soy pero no sé todo aunque no hay que tener un alto CI para saber qué ahí había algo sobre Steve. Pero obviamente las neuronas no funcionan bien para todos.</p><p>-No lo se pero lo vamos a descubrir</p><p>-Juntos- dijeron todos a la vez, lo que me emociono. Recuerdo ese momento cuando Steve me lo dijo, al principio no aprecie sus palabras pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo comprendí el verdadero significado y el peso de esa palabra.</p><p>Mientras tomo aire, veo el cielo estrellado. La noche ha caído, otro día se ha extinguido pero la respuesta debe estar ahí, bajo esa estrella que una vez Steve porto con orgullo y que me aseguraría que volviera a portar. Porque los Vengadores estaban juntos de nuevo para salvar a amado líder y juntos nunca fallan.</p><p>"<em>Espéranos Steve"</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Día 3: Corazón metálico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narra Tony:</p><p>Un nuevo día comienza mientras observo la estrella, nuestra última esperanza como lo fue en su momento el capitán. Aquella esperanza que yo me encargue de destruir en pedazos y que ahora recompondré pase lo que pase.</p><p>El alba frívolo aparece ante mí como diciéndome que me queda poco tiempo antes del final. Espero que sea uno feliz porque sino mi vida será una sin sentido de la que estoy seguro buscaré el final.</p><p>Entre nosotros separados por las ideas nos une un ruego silente:</p><p>
  <em>"Aguanta Steve"</em>
</p><p>-¿ Cómo entraremos? Porque eso es una entrada ¿no?- la cara de Clint se contrae mientras habla. Creo que piensa que estamos perdiendo el tiempo mientras permanecemos aquí como perros sin dueño. Porque eso es lo que somos. Algunos como yo llevan demasiado tiempo sin su dueño, abandonados y eso se nota por la muda furia mezclada con tristeza que porta su mirada.</p><p>- Hace tiempo mi padre me dijo que si alguna vez el no conseguía encontrar a Steve pero yo si que la respuesta a todo estaba en el escudo. Quizá esa sea la clave para abrirlo- dije captando la atención de todos los fugitivos quienes se miraron entre sí para luego suspirar.</p><p>-El capitán no tiene el escudo consigo. Dijo que estaba con su corazón pero todos pensamos que lo había perdido o escondido hasta que volviera a ser el Capitán América- responde Sam al final recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de aquellos que en su momento estuvieron en mi bando.</p><p>- El escudo lo tengo yo- entonces todos me miraron con sorpresa recordando las palabras del capitán. Yo era su corazón y él el mío pero por nuestras idioteces nunca nos permitimos hablar del tema. Si solo hubiéramos hablado tal vez esto jamás hubiera pasado.</p><p>De nuevo nos sumimos en un silencio revelador. Probablemente estén analizando lo que implican las palabras del capitán pero eso no me importa ahora.</p><p>Ordeno a Viernes que traiga el escudo y casi al momento llega una de mis armaduras con el. Portandolo con sumo cuidado como el objeto preciado que para mí era.</p><p>Con la mirada de todos los vengadores puesta en mi me acerco a la estrella que a cada paso mío comienza a brillar con más fuerza entonces de la estrella sale un pequeño pedestal con un hueco circular en el medio. Coloco allí el escudo y de pronto los anillos florales que conformaban el escudo se abren dejando paso a unas escaleras de caracol iluminadas con los colores de América.</p><p>-Mira que me salió patriótico el viejo- comento y logró escuchar alguna risilla discreta.</p><p>- Igual a uno que yo me sé. De tal palo tal astilla dicen - Natasha me guiña el ojo y se ríe ante mi cara estupefacta.<br/>La ignoro descaradamente y comienzo a bajar los primeros peldaños con los nervios a flor de piel. Si aquí no está la respuesta no sé donde más pueda estar.</p><p>La bajada se hace eterna, no sé si es por la constante penumbra o la inquietud de no saber que ocurre o tal vez sea ese silencio que reina lo que hace que cada paso que avanzó sea como una losa en mi metálico y roto corazón.</p><p>Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Una enorme puerta de aquellas que se usaban en los refugios anti-nucleares pero algo más moderna teniendo en cuenta que esto hubiera sido construido durante la segunda guerra mundial.</p><p>Un pequeño ordenador se enciende en cuanto el último vengador termina de bajar las escaleras. La cara de un joven Howard se muestra antes nosotros.</p><p>
  <em>- No sé quién habrá encontrado este lugar pero lo más probable es que halla sido Tony pues es a él al que le di todas las pistas. Si es cierto y eres tú Tony el que lo ha encontrado significa que </em>
  <em>continuaste</em>
  <em> con mi búsqueda y a diferencia de mi lograste resultados. O tal vez fue SHIELD el que lo logro no importa. Para abrir esto debes poner la contraseña. Pero supongo que debo darte una pista Tony. La contraseña es una fecha. El día qué todo comenzó. Bueno ahora te toca pensar hijo mío</em>
</p><p>-  No podías ser más específico ¿verdad? Siempre dándome dolores de cabeza hasta muerto</p><p>-¿ Cuando fue el día que comenzó todo Tony? Tú nacimiento, el día que conoció a tu madre, su boda-  enumera Bruce y sin poder evitarlo me echó a reír.</p><p>- ¿Que tiene tanta gracia? - dice Rodhey frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Sabes que Howard jamás haría algo tan sentimental, ni mi madre ni yo le importamos una mierda en su momento ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? <br/>Entonces la idea viene rápida y veloz a mi mente. Tecleo con velocidad una fecha que es imposible que alguien desconozca pero a su vez una fecha muy importante para mi padre. Tanto que solía hacer cenas especiales ese día..</p><p>El día que Steve nació como héroe .</p><p>Sin embargo contrario a lo que creía me da error y entonces me sobreviene un sentimiento de terror que va convirtiéndose en desesperación. Entonces pruebo con todas las que Rhodey dijo como posibles pero ninguna funciona. Intento con la fecha de nacimiento de Steve o el día que se perdió en el mar, el momento en que salvó a Bucky incluso cuando lo aceptaron en el ejército pero todas terminan con esa cruz roja marcada en la pantalla.</p><p>Entonces me desplomo perdido hasta que la pantalla se ilumina de nuevo y la cara de mi padre reaparece</p><p>"<em> Anthony la pista que te di ¿no fue suficiente? De verdad que te creía más inteligente que eso. Si fuera una fecha de conocimiento popular ¿por qué la pondría? No. Esta fecha es de conocimiento familiar. Solo un Stark puede </em><em>adivinarla</em><em>. Ultima pista : gracias a Steve me convertí en lo que soy. "</em></p><p>Entonces la grabación se extingue pero mis recuerdos afloran, ocultos por el dolor y el vano resentimiento.<br/><em>Fue antes de la última misión de los comandos aulladores cuando Steve hablo con mi padre</em></p><p>- <em>Howard ¿No vas a sentar cabeza nunca?- le pregunta mientras se prepara para el viaje.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Que quieres que te diga amigo. No he encontrado a la mujer adecuada - entonces mi padre se pone a fumar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Deja eso te va a matar. Y además te digo que jamás encontrarás a la mujer adecuada si vas a esos lugares a buscarla. ¿Por qué no pruebas algo diferente? Cómo esté evento al que me invitaron pero no podré ir. Ve por mi- le extiende la invitación a la vez que le arrebata el cigarrillo de la boca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces Howard acepta sin saber que allí es donde conocerá a la mujer que pronto sería su esposa y que esa sería la última vez que hablara con el capitán.</em>
</p><p>Que irónico que fuera él el que de manera indirecta ayudará a mi nacimiento.</p><p>Esta vez seguro de mi mismo tecleo la fecha que desde pequeño llevo grabada a fuego.</p><p>La puerta se abre con un gran chirrido y los vengadores los cuales habían sido espectadores mi agonía mientras buscaba la fecha reviven para avanzar dentro de la estancia que se revela ante nosotros.</p><p>Es un laboratorio bastante antiguo, probablemente de los primeros que Howard construyó. Había reliquias ahí que pertenecían ya a museos de historia antigua.</p><p>Todas armamentísticas claro. A excepción de un enorme ordenador que relucía en el centro con una estrella grabada como insignia en la parte de atrás de su pantalla.</p><p>Rápidamente me acerqué puesto que sospechaba que ahí se encontraba la clave. El resto simplemente me seguían en silencio.</p><p>Se encendió con un chasquido probablemente por la antigüedad y en su pantalla apareció una foto de Steve antes de suero.</p><p>No había archivos en el ordenador. Estaba vacío. Golpee el teclado con impotencia y me dispuse a vagar por toda la sala en busca de algo que nos diera una pista de donde estaba escondido el suero.</p><p>- Bruce¿cuánto tiempo nos queda? - le pregunto después de mucho tiempo en la búsqueda infructuosa.</p><p>- 6 horas Tony llevamos aquí más de 15 horas buscando sin descanso. La mayoría llevan días sin dormir. Tú el que más. Tómate un descanso.- me dice y yo no puedo creerlo. Solo quedan 6 horas ¿cómo voy a tomar una descanso?</p><p>- Descansa tú si quieres porque yo no pienso rendirme sin luchar- le miró mal y continuó con mi tarea.<br/>Otra hora más pasa sin novedades y me quedo mirando la pantalla pensando alguna pista que mi padre me haya podido dar sobre la ubicación.</p><p>La estrella del ordenador refulgente y entonces me doy cuenta.</p><p>-¡Ya se la respuesta! -comienzo a saltar de la emoción</p><p>- Amigo Tony dinos cuál es no nos dejes en ascuas- Thor golpea su pecho como queriendo llamar mi atención.</p><p>- El escudo. La respuesta siempre fue el escudo- lo tomo de la tarima donde yacía olvidado desde que lo usamos como llave y lo coloco en la pantalla del ordenador de manera que la estrella del ordenador encaje con la estrella del escudo por la parte de dentro.</p><p>Entonces del escudo se emite un gran haz de luz y la estrella se abre dando paso a una pequeña probeta con lo último que quedaba del suero que Erskine creo. Y pensar que estuvo 70 años en el hielo pero se mantuvo intacto como un guardián protector a la única salvación de su dueño.<br/>Cojo la probeta , el escudo y salgo corriendo. Quedan menos de 4 horas y todavía tengo que descongelar a Steve y darle el suero.</p><p>Cuando salimos Thor me toma de la cintura y alza el vuelo a toda velocidad. Al principio refunfuño porque prefiero mi armadura pero sé que así llegaremos más rápido.<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos aterrizamos en la torre y nada más pisar el suelo corro hasta llegar a la capsula dónde está Steve, lo saco y con ayuda de mi armadura lo llevo a la cama mientras mis robots menos Dum-E se encargan de colocar el suelo en una bolsa a fin de darselo correctamente.</p><p>El problema viene a la hora de incrustarlo. Yo no soy médico y no sé dónde está la vena. Lo intento varias veces pero ninguna me sale bien hasta que una mano me lo arrebata y se lo coloca correctamente. Es Bruce, el cual me mira enfadado.</p><p>- Podías habernos esperado. No puedes hacerlo todo solo. Somos un equipo- los vengadores asienten ante la afirmación de Bruce.</p><p>- Gracias y perdonadme- me giro a ver a Steve el cual comienza a recuperar su color.</p><p>- Tardará varias horas. El suero está volviendo a activarse y su cuerpo aún tiene que asimilarlo por completo- dice Bruce ante mi muda pregunta.<br/>Poco a poco el resto de los vengadores abandonan mi habitación hasta que nos quedamos solo Steve y yo. Lo observo durante los que parecen horas deleitándome con cada una de sus facciones hasta que un llamado de Fury interrumpe mi admiración hacia el capitán.</p><p>- Stark te quiero aquí en 10 minutos tenemos mucho de qué hablar- me dice y corta la llamada</p><p>Sé que no tengo otra opción pero no quiero dejar a Steve solo porque puede despertarse y encontrase desorientado sin saber que ha  ocurrido.</p><p>Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Saco de mi armario un peluche de iron man que hacía tiempo un fan me había tirado para que se lo firmara pero si madre se lo llevo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Lo coloco a su lado y me voy sabiendo que cuando vuelva podré ver sus ojos celestes de nuevo.</p><p>
  <em>Unas cuantas discusiones con Fury después</em>
</p><p>Llegó a la torre y Viernes me sorprende con la noticia de que Steve se acaba de despertar.</p><p>Abro la puerta de un golpe y lo primero que veo son esos hermosos ojos mirándome con incredulidad y no puedo más que sonreír porque todo ha merecido la pena solo por llegar a este momento.</p><p>-¿Sabias que soy un genio? Repare el teléfono roto y mi corazon- me acerco con el teléfono en la mano y lo dejo en la mesita a la vez que le doy un beso a Steve deleitándome con lo delicioso de sus labios.</p><p>- No solo eso mi amor. Repararse mi vida y mi corazón-ante esas palabras no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con todas mis fuerzas y es que ¿quién no se derretiría con semejante hombre diciendo eso?</p><p>No importa las cosas que aún nos queden por hablar porque sé que él es el dueño de mi metálico corazón y el único capaz de hacerlo carne.</p><p>
  <em>"Eres mi vida Steve, te amo"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>